The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When a disaster (e.g. earthquake, tsunami) occurs, a large amount of traffic and signaling load may arrive at a network operator. This may result from people trying to dial 911, call their relatives/friends, send messages/emails, or perform video calls, to report their status and/or ask for help. The network operator may need to efficiently deal with such traffic bursts by recognizing the traffic associated with the emergent situation and providing necessary services to support the public in general. Similar problems may also exist for very large social events (e.g. sport match, new-year event), for which a great amount of traffic can be generated in an abbreviated period of time.